Going Crazy in Psychedelic Colour
by fascimility
Summary: The sharingan takes more of Kakashi than chakra: Kakashi goes a little crazy, and sensei, well, sensei is always there for him. Warnings of craziness and not-quite-there sanity. Not really slash...just cracked up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: The sharingan takes more of Kakashi than chakra: Kakashi goes a little crazy, and sensei, well, sensei is always there for him.

Notes: Written for the yonkaka lj comm. Started out as an attempt for the neck/clavicle/collarbone challenge by**premiumshaday** , but failed miserably. Warnings for craziness and not quite there sanity. Comments and criticsm much welcome. :D Would love to hear about what you think of the idea/characterisation.

* * *

_Going Crazy in Psychedelic Colour_

* * *

_  
_Two days later Minato walks in on Kakashi's psychedelic world and shatters the light, or maybe he's killed Kakashi, Kakashi himself can't really tell when the spinning stops and he can't see hell any longer.

The sharingan plays an upbeat disco tune from the Akatsuki; lolling, electrfying beats on deranged strumming, pulsing on a different rhythm than his heartbeat, alien and so very excruciating. The bandages can't stop it, Kakashi wants to say, it's killed me, and it'll kill you. Minato hears nothing, Kakashi gurgles in a parody of a laugh. Darkness almost closes over. Kakashi fights to keep awake in the midst of Minato doing backflips along with the room and leaving him all alone.

"You're awake," Minato says gently, as he clings to the ceiling. Kakashi smiles up with his best smile- it's alright, sensei, I'm better now, g_o away before something happens again_. Minato murmurs again, "Kakashi, you're awake," like it's a secret he's giving away, a peek at his conscience. He reaches out to brush Kakashi's sharingan eye close with gentle, gentle caresses, then climbs down from the fan to sit on the bed. "You should keep they eye closed," he admonishes. Kakashi realises the bandage over it has fallen away when the clubbing started in his eye between last night and this morning.

"Sensei," Kakashi croaks, and hauls himself into Minato's lap. Sensei is so warm, so burningly hot like a furnace and the heat warms the tip of his ears. He rubs split, chilled lips onto Minato's thighs, it hurts and chaps, but at least it's warm, like sensei cares enough to be alive for him. Sensei strokes his hair with tender fingers like he's the only one left in the world - well, he isn't, but Sensei is the only one left in the world for him- so he takes Sensei's brushes with all the love he can muster.

It's only been three years after Obito has gone and the sharingan aches with emptiness and greed, so much gluttony for Kakashi's life that Kakashi has no more to spare for himself. Sensei pets his hair and coos regretfully so sensei is the only one with more life to spare. Kakashi wants this life for himself, not for penance but for him, and sensei.

Sensei bends down to press a kiss - another offering - into Kakashi's hair. Kakashi reaches up with both hands and hooks them around sensei's neck, interlacing the fingers at the back and pressing his thumbs into the warm hidden spot behind sensei's ears. Sensei makes a small noise of question that Kakashi ignores; there's no time for that now, sensei always leaves too early. He brushes his own awkward adolescent pursed lips onto sensei's neck, where he can feel the pulse on the secret skin that sensei always hides under hair. His gift back to sensei; sensei needs some of his own too.

Sensei's pulse is unhurried, like the ticking of the clock on the wall, unlike his own which fluctuates with dangerous ebb and flow, like the tide. The sharingan pulses in counterpoint to sensei's- faster, hurried and desperate, with urgency that Kakashi doesn't understand and cannot call his own. "Sensei," Kakashi murmurs against the warm neck, almost angry when he feels sensei tugging his face away with even softer fingers, "you're alive too."

Sensei looks at him with that smile that is ragged around the edges and so heartrendingly beautiful and catastrophic. "I know, Kakashi," he says, "I know." Sensei kisses him, this time full on the lips and nothing hesitant and apologetic, looking like the beginning of the world and the first of all creation; reams and reams of alabaster skin and forlorn, hard, glittering eyes. "I love you," Kakashi smiles, hazily as the words escape his mouth.

"I know," Sensei, says, simply. He gives Kakashi a kind of squeeze around the ribs. Kakashi doesn't even have time to be insecure about sensei's apparent non-reciprocity, because the world is turning black where sensei has turned off the lights (or killed him, Kakashi doesn't really care, so long it's sensei).

"I love you too," sensei says, just at the very last moment, like an oyster shell opening, and Kakashi has never felt less like dying.

_The End_

_210208 _

* * *

_  
_Okay, so maybe that was a tad too cracked up. D: Really. 


End file.
